


A Call To Arms

by telperion_15



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call To Arms

It’s always there. In my head. The never-ending drumming. 

It’s a call. A summons. But there’s nothing left to summon me to. The war is over. There’s nothing left for me to fight.

  


Except him. I look at him, and I have a purpose once more. The drums sense it too. They are louder now. Encouraging. Promising. Filling me with ambition.

  


He doesn’t want to fight. I see it in his eyes. He wants peace and forgiveness.

  


But he has no choice. Sooner or later he will have to fight. He will have to fight me.

  


The drums demand it.


End file.
